The Tale of a Jarhead and a Squid
by BabySnowAngel
Summary: Harm and Mac come to terms with their relationship. please r&r!!!


AN: Hi all!!! This is my first JAG story!!! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! 

p.s. GO RAMS!!!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JAG characters. I wish I did though!!! 

Dedication: I dedicate this to my great friend, Kirsten!!! (Where's the head?)   


**The Tale of a Jarhead and a Squid**   
**by BabySnowAngel**

  
  


1623 ZULU   
JAG HEADQUARTERS   
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA   
  
Mac, Marine Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, sat in her office a stack of paperwork in front of her looking at her left hand thinking. There on her ring finger was the ring Mic Brumby had given to her. The wedding was in less then two weeks, and she was having doubts. 

'Is Mic who I want to spend the rest of my life with? He loves me with his whole heart, but do I love him back?' A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. 

"Enter," she said not looking up still picturing the hot Naval officer in her mind. The door opened and in strode Naval officer Commander Harmon 'Harm' Rabb, Jr., her partner and best friend. 

"Morning, Mac," he said. 

"Morning, Harm," she replied. 'Oh, he looks extremely hot this morning! I wonder if he looks this good undressed?!?! Wait! I'm engaged. I can't be thinking these things! Oh well! Bye bye, Brumby. Hello, hottie Harm! 

"Mac, Mac, are you in there?" Harm asked about to freak out waving his hand in front of Mac's face. She had a faraway look of daydreaming on her face and hadn't been listening to him at all. 

'She looks sexy when she's daydreaming,' Harm thought to himself. 

"What? Were you saying something?" she asked shaking her head to get the thoughts out. Mac blushed a deep red when she saw the object of her thoughts standing right in front of her, a look of concern on his face. 

'And even sexier when she blushes,' Harm told himself. 

"Are you ok? You don't usually space out on me like that," Harm said concerned for his partner. 

"I'm fine, just tired," Mac replied. "Now what did you want again?" 

"I wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch," Harm said hoping above anything else she would. 

"I would, but I have a lot of paperwork to do before the trail. Can I take a rain check instead?" she asked really wishing she could go out with this sexy man. 

"Sure. See you at the trial. Be prepared to lose," Harm said smiling that sexy smile of his. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, flyboy!" she said trying to keep her emotions in check. 

"We'll see about that," Harm said as he closed the door. 

'Dang! That smile is sexy!' Mac thought as she let her head fall on her desk. 

"Ouch! That hurt!" she exclaimed rubbing her head. 'I totally made a complete and total fool of myself! How? I don't know!' 

0523 ZULU   
MAC'S RESIDENCE   
GEORGETOWN, VIRGINIA 

Mac awoke sweating. She sat up and saw the clock out of the corner of her eye. 

12:23 a.m. 

She quickly checked her internal clock and sure enough it was 12:23 and 47 seconds. 

She thought about the dream she had just had. 

*DrEaM* 

Mac was sitting at her desk thinking she was the only one still there her thoughts on a specific man with brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. She was wrong however. The door slowly opened unknown to the Marine. Mac suddenly felt a presence behind her. Before she could do anything the person grabbed her arms and covered her mouth. The person tied her to the chair. 

"Harm!!!" she screamed before her mouth was gagged. 'Oh, Harm, come and save me! I love you!' 

"Shut up!!!" her captor said slapping her across the cheek. Pain shot through her face and she knew she would have a bruise. A minute later she heard someone trying to open her locked door. 

'I hope it's Harm,' Mac thought to herself. 

They stopped. She thought all hope was lost until she heard them bang into the door. And again. On their third try the door opened and in came................................................................. 

HARM!!! 

Her eyes lit up with the sight of her flyboy. Harm looked into her beautiful, deep, romantic, pain-etched chocolate brown eyes before he looked at her captor. 

"Brumby," was all he said. Mac's brown eyes were as big as saucers. 

"Well, well ,well, if it isn't Harmon Rabb come to save his princess," Brumby said in his Australian accent. 

"Get away from her!" Harm said anger in his eyes. 'He better not try anything to hurt my love, Sarah, before I marry her!' 

"No can do, mate," Brumby replied. 

"What do you want then?" Harm said starting to move closer to Mac. 

"Stop right there. Don't come any closer unless you want her dead," Mic said holding his gun up to Mac's head. A shiver went down Mac's back when she felt the cold metal of the gun. 

"You wouldn't shoot her," Harm stated. 

"Oh yes I would," Brumby replied. 

Thinking quick, Harm pointed behind Mic and exclaimed, "Look! It's Barney!" 

'I hope he falls for the oldest trick in the book,' Harm and Mac both thought. 

Brumby, as stupid as he was, turned around in search of the big purple dinosaur. Harm took this chance to knock the gun out of his hands and push him to the ground. Brumby rolled over and grabbed the gun and shot at Harm. The bullet missed Harm but nicked Mac's shoulder. She let out a cry in pain. 

'Oh, Harm, it hurts! It hurts!' Mac thought trying to hold in her tears. 

"How dare you hurt Sarah!" Harm screamed before he lunged at Brumby again. 'Brumby, you will die for hurting her! She could have died!' 

'I like it when he calls me Sarah. I could used to hearing his sexy voice calling out my name," Mac thought. 

Harm was able to knock the gun from Brumby again and started punching the living daylights out of him. 

'Go Harm! Go Harm! It's your birthday!' Mac said silently cheering for the love of her life. 

5 minutes later Brumby was laying on the floor unconscious. Harm went over to Mac his lip bleeding and a black eye forming. 

He kneeled in front of her and untied her. 

"Are you ok, Sarah?" Harm asked brushing a strand of hair out of her face. 

"Not really. I can't believe I ever said,'yes,' to that no-good Brumby," Mac replied. She took off the ring and threw it at Mic's body then broke down in tears. Harm pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair whispering soothing words into her ear. 

'My poor angel, Sarah,' Harm thought thinking of how good she felt in his arms. 

Mac finally calmed down although tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Harm reached up and brushed a tear away. 

"Don't cry, Sarah. I hate it when you're sad. It makes me sad, too. I love you," he said. 'I hope she loves me back! I would commit suicide if she doesn't!' 

"Oh, Harm, I love you too!" she replied before she covered his lips with hers. 

*EnD dReAm* 

Mac knew that she could never go on with the wedding. 'I love Harm to much,' she thought. She had to break it off and right away. Knowing what time it was thanks to her internal clock Mac picked up the phone and dialed Mic's number. It rang a couple of times before he answered. 

"Brumby," he said sleepily. 

"Mic, I need to talk to you," she said. 

"What's wrong, luv?" he asked concerned. 

"I can't marry you. I'm in love with someone else, and it wouldn't be fair to you. I love you a lot as a friend and not in any other way. I'm really sorry," Mac said. 

"I knew this day was coming, but I still wish it hadn't. I love you, and I understand your decision. I'm sorry too, but I want what's best for you. And if that means letting Harm have you, then so be it," Mic said. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"It's ok. I have to go know. Bye, luv" 

"Bye," she said before she hung up the phone. Mac took the ring off her finger and put it on the nightstand before falling back asleep. Mac went on to dream of her sexy flyboy. 

2100 ZULU   
JAG HEADQUARTERS   
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA 

Mac had been avoiding Harm all day and now they were the only two left. She heard a knock on her door. 

"Enter," she said. Harm came in and closed the door behind him. 

"Are you ok? You've been avoiding me all day," ha said concerned. 'I hope she's ok. I don't know what I would do if she was hurt or sick. Oh, Sarah, be ok!' 

Mac looked up a blush appearing on her face and said,"I'm fine." 

He's hot!!! If only he was wearing his dress whites and gold wings!!!' Mac thought. 

"Are you sure? You don't normally blush. Please, tell me," he pleaded giving her puppy-dog eyes. She couldn't resist so she told him all about her dream and her breakup with Mic. 

"You must think I'm an idiot," Mac said putting her head down. 'Great I hope he isn't mad at me. I don't know how I would be able to live knowing he was mad at me.' 

Harm moved over to her side and cupped his hand under her chin lifting it up so she was looking into his deep blue eyes. She saw an unknown emotion, was it love? 

"Mac, Sarah, I don't think you're an idiot. I think you are the most beautiful Marine lawyer in this room. And I love you with all my heart," Harm said. Mac could see the intense love pulsating from his crystal blue eyes. 

"Oh, Harm, I love you so much!" she said before she leapt into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss that lasted for over 10 seconds. 

When they finally pulled apart Harm got down on one knee and said,"Sarah MacKenzie, will you marry me, have children with me, and grow old and wrinkly with me?" He pulled out a black velvet box which held a diamond ring. 

'I hope she accepts! Our kids would be so pretty with her brains and my looks or my brain and her looks. Plus I wouldn't be able to survive without her by my side,' Harm thought. 

"Of course I will! I love you!" Mac replied tears of happiness streaming down her face and a big smile. Harm placed the ring on her finger before their lips met in another passionate kiss.   


THE END!!!   
  
  


AN: I hope you liked and u'll review!!! 


End file.
